Primary Source Articles
See also Category:Primary Source Articles For the sake of this project, Primary Source Articles, or entries, are those entries that contain actual reference material for various Visionary Universe properties. They are always written with an omniscient narrator style voice, and written from the perspective of being 'within' the Visionary Universe, in other words, written as if dealing with real people, places and events. They should, first and foremost, contain all known or revealed facts concerning the entries as revealed in actual story content, as well as original supplementary material created in the spirit of this Wiki to expand on the entries, thereby enriching the whole. Purpose These articles are the central purpose of the Wiki, to provide a comprehensive, up to date reference resource for the fictional Visionary Universe maintained and updated by creators and fans. This is primarily to operate like most Wiki references for fictional settings, where all known information concerning various entries, as revealed in actual stories, can be recorded in a typical, standardized format in order for others to access that information easily as they wish. It allows fans to explore the setting as a whole with more depth. However, this project also offers a unique opportunity: for contributors to add original content to the project. When contributors provide additional, new and original reference content, under the rules and guidelines of the project and in the spirit of the process as a whole, it will be considered canon, or official. This new content should be focused on supplementary material and have logical and natural connections to other pre-established content. As such, it makes the Visionary Universe unique as the first creator based, fan enhanced fictional setting. Canon & Apocrypha Content which is based on actual story content, as well as original content created as stated above, will be considered canon, in other words official and integrated within the setting as a whole. Any such content added may then end up being referenced in actual stories, or at the minimal considered in the creation of new stories. There are varying levels of canon, and one is referred to that entry for more details. Other content, not created under the guidelines, or more focused on extrapolations of existing information on various entries, or content bearing no solid relationship with pre-existing material will be considered apocryphal unless future work integrates it in such a way as to make it canon. Format Articles should always utilize Templates whenever possible in order to help standardize the content as much as possible. In the case of unique entries, all best efforts should be made to organize the information in an intuitively logical manner similar to other entries of the kind. All entries of this type should be written from the perspective of being 'within' the Visionary Universe, in other words, written as if the individuals, places, things and events detailed are real. They should also be written in the omniscient narrator voice and in newstyle narrative to lend a sense of authority and canonicity to the entries. Those writing articles should research the topics involved to help ensure accuracy and thoroughness of the article. It is also hoped that all best efforts will go into writing the article clearly, concisely, effectively but still entertaining in nature. Finally, authors should include links within the wiki as often as possible to tie each entry more thoroughly into the whole. Types Primary Source Articles fall into one of two types or categories: * Chronicles, a comprehensive timeline of historical, known, and apocryphal events of the Visionary Universe. * Encyclopedia, a comprehensive reference series which includes technical terms, definitions, sub-entries and major entries, with known and apocryphal background, history, and descriptions for all referenced items. Additional Resources *Secondary Source Articles: For a contrasting view of the other major subset of articles in this project *Category:Content Terms: For a listing of all articles which describe and outline content guidelines *Category:Guidelines: For a listing of all articles which outline policies and procedures in posting articles *Category:Templates: For a listing of all active and in use templates used in creating primary source articles * Contributors Central: For listing of articles needing expansion, requested articles, drives and focus points for various sections Category:Admin Category:Content Terms Category:Guidelines Category:Site Information